1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of wireless connection establishment and data exchange between devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of wireless connection establishment and data exchange between a display device and a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are two commonly-used types of wireless data transmissions supported by display devices. One type is short/middle-distance wireless transmission like Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, which needs to perform at least one authentication action, and then may perform data exchange action after passing authentication. Another type is short-distance wireless transmission like near field communication (NFC), which may perform data exchange action without authentication action because it is limited to use within a short range. In the above-mentioned commonly-used types of wireless data transmissions, there exist different degrees of inconvenience for a user of a display device, so the user cannot easily finish setting up a wireless connection to establish the wireless connection. If no wireless connection is established, some functions of a display device could not be exerted sufficiently.
For example, when performing Wi-Fi or Bluetooth authentication action, a user needs to operate keys of a remote control device for a display device, or to operate keys or a touch panel of the display device, to manually input authentication or setup information into the display device. The manual input operations easily make the user feel inconvenience. Because NFC is limited to use within a short range, a user needs to walk to be in front of the display device and move a mobile device having an NFC function close to the display device for a period of time until finishing data exchange, or even move the mobile device close to a specific area of the display device, where an NFC interface is disposed. The operations easily fail because the user is not familiar with the position of the NFC interface disposed on the display device, and easily make the user feel inconvenience because he or she needs to be close to the display device when establishing the NFC connection every time.
Recently, a method of Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection establishment by using NFC is developed. A user manually pre-inputs or pre-downloads Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection establishment information including authentication or setup information into a mobile device, and then moves the mobile device close to a display device to transmits, via an NFC connection, the Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection establishment information to the display device to establish a Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection between the display device and the mobile device to perform data exchange action. Although the method may simplify the conventional operations of establishing the Wi-Fi or Bluetooth connection, the user still encounters the problem of the conventional operations of establishing the NFC connection, resulting in reduced acceptability and practicability.